Far Away From You
by Maysky
Summary: Songfic/Fanfic based on palfkmbkv's Far Away Amu & Tadase tribute! -Tadamu- I was watching palf's vids and I thought I so gotta make a fan fic of it! Ima try to update the other stories soon! -Oneshot- I'm back to writing more stories! Wuz Choco-Chan 4Eva


**Far Away From You**

**Choco: This is a songfic yes, but its based on palfkmbkv's Far Away Amu and Tadase Tribute!! I also am guessing its gonna be a one-shot!!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG/SHUGOCHARA/ITS CHARACTERS/MOSTLY THE WHOLE THING... ENJOY!!**

**Song: Far Away- Nickelback**

**--**

**Lyrics**

_"This time, this place._

_Misused, mistakes._

_Too long, too late._

_Who was I to make you wait._

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left._

_Cause you know, you know, you know."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"That I love you._

_I have loved you all along._

_(And) I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming,_

_You'll be with me, _

_And you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"On my knees, I'll ask._

_Last chance, for one last dance. _

_Cause with you, I'd withstand,_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I won't give up._

_Cause you know, you know, you know."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"That I love you._

_I have loved you all along._

_(And) I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming,_

_You'll be with me, _

_And you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"So far away (So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long._

_So far away (So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long._

_But you know, you know, you know."_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"I wanted._

_I wanted you to stay._

_Cause I needed._

_I need to hear you say._

_That I love you (I love you)_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I forgive you. (I forgive you)_

_For being far away for far too long._

_So keep breathing, _

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. _

_Believe it._

_Hold on to me and never let me go. _

_Keep breathing,_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore._

_Believe it._

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

**--**

Amu and Tadase were dating since Nagehiko came back. But every date, Ikuto somehow ruins it.

Also everytime Tadase turns his back. Amu is so close to Ikuto.

_'Does she love him??' _he asks himself everytime he sees her with him, close by.

One day he had had enough.

Now especially since Ikuto kissed Amu.

And Amu didn't pull away from him. He had broken up with her.

_**(Flashback, Tadase POV)**_

_I was walking to our meeting place. I was late so I was running. Then I saw part of a pink fluff. I ran close enough to see my Amu-koi kissing Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Anger and doubtfulness boiled inside me. I winced seeing the sight of them two together._

_Amu broke off the kiss, and she turned around and saw me there, standing frozen. Her eyes looked down, undaring to meet mine._

_I felt betrayed. Ikuto, that theiving feline, smirked._

_I ran away to my house and rarely slept that night. _

_I wish I would have forgiven myself for that regretful move._

_**(End of FB)**_

Tadase was sitting in the Royal Garden, ditching lunch and everything contactable.

Amu, meanwhile, was looking for him, telling him that the sight he saw wasn't ever gonna be true. She loved him and him only. She went to look in the planetarium.

At the Royal Garden, Tadase was holding a picture of Hinamori Amu and himself together, and happy.

He sighed and layed his head back in the chair, thinking of all the 'good' times he had with her.

The time he came to her house, almost gonna confess till Ami broke through, the ski trip, their 'date' in the aquarium.

Amu found Tadase. "Tadase-kun...," she said quietly. "Hinamori-san...," Tadase looked down, feeling pain everytime he said her name. Amu looked kinda happy to find him, but Tadase was _way _down in the depressed section.

_'I loved you... but you truely didn't.. you just loved that theiving feline more than me... you played with my emotions... you lied everytime you said you loved me. Why.. Hinamori Amu... you are some girl...(sarcasm at the last part if you don't have that sense!!),' _Tadase thought, still looking down.

Then a crash came from the upper window. Tadase turned to Amu. "Why... I can't understand... Hina...mori-san...," Tadase started. "Why did you kiss him??" the last words Tadase looked down. Amu's eyes widened.

"But I--," Amu was interrupted by a crashing sound.

"Well Amu-_koi_...," Ikuto smirked as he landed.

Tadase stood up, no longer holding it. "I'd give it all..I'd give for us...I'd give anything but I won't give up.. you theiving cat!!"

Amu backed a way 2 steps, then looking down. She didn't want to see a fight in front of her eyes. She knew what Tadase thought and she wished she would have answered, but Ikuto suddenly dropped in.

Ikuto just left, leaving them two standing there.

"I wanted... I wanted you to stay... I really need you..." Tadase told her and stood up walking away, fast.

Then Tadase went to the planetarium, with Amu on his tail.

"Wait!! Tadase-kun!!," Amu kept shouting.

He stopped inside. Amu went up too him. "I l..loved you...," he said quietly now looking into her eyes.

"Wait.. Tadase-kun... I love you..." Amu said. Tadase looked up, hearing the three words he wanted her to say to him since forever. "I have loved you all along...," Amu said smiling at him. "I forgive you.. for being far away for far too long...," errr.. I don't know who says it.. so imagine one of them say it.

"And keep breathing... cause I'm not leaving you anymore...," Amu says, having both her hands on both his shoulders.

"Believe it...," Amu lastly said, before kissing him softly.

Tadase returned it shyly.

"I'm not leaving you anymore either," Tadase said smiling.

They hugged, and smiled at each other.

--

**Choco: Sorry if that was cliffy much... thats how the vid ended, and I said it would be based so thats all you get!!**

**Tadase: ... Just had to end when me and Amu-koi got together...**

**Choco: DON'T BLAME ME!! GODDDDDD!! Ja Ne! Review plz!!**


End file.
